B stands for Bree
by DiamondWolfLover
Summary: This is a story of short stories all about Bree. There is a new story every chapter. If you have any ideas that you would like me to use in a chapter please let me know and I will give credit. I WILL NOT ACCEPT SIBLING ROMANCE RELATIONSHIPS!
1. Breella

Third Person POV.

There once lived a girl in a big mansion living with her mother and father in mission creek. The little girl's name was Breella. She lived a happy life with her parents. Her father was very rich and owned his own company. Even though the mother loved how successful he was, she loved him for his kind heart and how he always made her laugh. But one day Breella's mother got very sick. She tried to hide it well and was doing very good with keeping her illness a secret until one day she didn't wake up. Breella always charashed her mother last words to her. 'Always have a little faith'. Breella was only 8 when her mother died and she was devastated, as was her father. The father spent as much time as he could with his daughter thinking that she might dissapear just like his wife. Even though he spent most of his time with working on his company, he always found time to hang out with Breella thinking that he would never be able to find love again. After 3 years the father found a beautiful women named Tasha and she had 2 boys around the same age as Breella. The father loved Tasha, but Tasha only loved his money. One day the father came home and told Breella that he was going to marry Tasha. Although Breella hadn't met Tasha or her sons, she knew that this was a bad idea. She had a little faith and let her father marry Tasha. Tasha and her brothers moved into Breella and her father's house and Breella thought that everything will be okay. One day Breella's father figured out how to implant bionics into human. He made 1 for Breella's stepbrothers and he was about to finish with Breella and give it to her as a birthday gift. Tasha found out what he was doing and knew it was illegal. She told the government what he did and the government took him away and killed him. The father left all his money to Tasha, the stepbrothers had bionics, and Breella unknowing that her father was gonna giver her bionics always thought to herself why her father didn't lover her enough to give his own daughter bionics as he did to his stepsons. One of the stepbrothers was named Adam and he got super strength and heat vision. The other one was named Chase and he got super smarts and molecular conciseness. Breella thought that Tasha loved her. But, when her father died Tasha made Breella her living servant and made Breella sleep in the basement. Adam and Chase got Breella's room and they had capsules in it to keep their bionics under control. Breella did go to school with her new brothers at mission creek, but they treated her at school just as they did at home. Like their own personal servant. Seeing as they had bionics, Breella was no match for them. She stayed kind and gentle and listen to her stepmother's and stepbrother's every command. But most of all. Breella had a little faith.

*5 years later*

Breella's POV.

I woke up at 7 am on Friday morning in the basement/my bedroom. My bedroom wasn't that bad. It had a fireplace to keep me warm and my stepmother was kind enough to give me a blanket and a pillow to sleep with at night. I laid them on an old small table to make a bed. Sure it was a little dark and cold and dirty, but once you look past that it's not so bad. I walk over to my small closet and grabbed my apron and walk to the elevator and it took me upstairs. When I stepped out of the elevator the doors vanished like they were never there. I think stepmother wanted it that way.

"Breella!" I hear my stepmother scream from upstairs. "Where is my breakfast!"

"Coming!" I scream from the bottom of the stairs. I run to the kitchen and quickly make my stepmother and my stepbrothers their breakfast. I quickly go upstairs and into my stepmother's room holding her breakfast on a tray. She's in bed giving me an evil glare.

"Where have you been?! You are 2 minutes late with my breakfast! Do you want me to starve?!"

I put the tray on the table next to her bed. "No, I just woke up a little late and I-" I say in a soft voice and she cuts me off.

"No excuses. Now hurry and give your brothers their breakfast and get them ready for school." I nod and walk to their room holding their tray of food.

I knock on the door. "Adam, Chase, It's Breella. I have your breakfast." There's silence for a moment.

"Come in!" I hear Adam order. I walk in and they're both in bed. I give them their trays of food.

"What is this?" Chase asked staring at his tray.

"Bacon and eggs. Just how you like it" I say in a quit voice.

"It better be." He starts to eat and is satisfied.

"When we come down stairs we want our stuff ready for school. Did you do our math homework?" Adam asks

"Yes, and your geometry homework, and your calculus homework." I said while tidying up their room

"Good. I also have an art project I need done by Thursday." Chase says

"I'll do it when I get home today."

"Good. Now go get our stuff ready." I nod after cleaning their room and go downstairs and pack their backpacks with their brand new hard cover books, a pack of pencils, a big lunch that I made for them, and homework that I did for them. When I'm done I pack my backpack with my warn out books, a pencil, small lunch, and unfinished homework that I'll have to finish it during lunch. Adam and Chase walk down stairs, put their shoes on, and give me their backpacks to carry. Tasha says good bye to only them and we leave for school. They gave me the rule of allowing me to be at least 5 feet away from them. When we get to school Adam and Chase go to their group of friends who are really popular. I go to Adam and Chase's locker and put their stuff in and grab the stuff they need for first hour. They never carry their own things.

My only friend Leo walks up to me. "Hey, Bree what's up?" He always calls me Bree because every time someone I hear Breella it's usually just by someone who needs something done. Plus I always wanted to shorten my name and I really liked the name Bree.

"Hey Leo." I say in a small voice and smile. Leo and I have been friends forever. Even before my mom died. He wasn't just my best friend, he was my only friend. We could always count on each other. He was like a brother to me. Or like the brother I always wanted.

"So what're you up to?"

"Just getting my brothers books for first hour." I say struggling to hold all of my brother's and my stuff.

Leo grabs my books. "You're carrying way to many books. Can't your stepbrothers just carry their own things?"

"Apparently not."

"I don't understand why you always put up with them and you're stepmother. They treat you like a servant." Leo tends to get over protective of me.

"I already told you. They're my only family and like my mother said. 'Have a little faith'. I'm trying to have a little faith and besides where would I go. I only have to put up with them for a few more years before I can go off to college and leave this horrible life." Even though I sound angry I'm actually talking in a soft voice.

"And go to a great music school right?" I look at the floor in silence. "Right?" Okay I do want to go to music school, but there are so many people more talented then me. Even though I love to sing I'm never gonna get the chance to get to follow my dream.

"I don't think so." I say in a sad voice.

"What are you talking about? Bree, your a GREAT singer and you LOVE to sing. You need to start having a little more faith in yourself." I look at him giving him the look says 'no'. He sighs and gives me a dissapointed look. "Okay. Are you at least gonna go to the ball tonight?" He asked softly.

I give a sad sigh. "I doubt it. My brothers and stepmother are probably gonna give me a long chore list to make sure I don't go. Plus I don't have anything to wear. Or a date."

"You don't NEED a date. I don't see why you can't have any fun in your life. You deserve happiness too."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "That's sweet Leo, but I just can't. I have to go. Bye." I grab my books back.

"Bye." He says and I walk away. I see Adam and Chase and I walk up to them and their big group of friends, but they don't seem to notice me. Like everybody else in the world.

I overhear their conversation. "Hey, did you guys get dates to the school ball tonight?" One of my stepbrothers friends asked.

"Not yet, but one of us is gonna try and score Stephanie as our date." Chase says.

"Stephanie the cheerleader? The most popular girl at school?" Another one of the friends asks.

"Yeah, if we get close to Stephanie, we'll be able to get close to her brother." Adam says with a smile. Stephanie Heart's older brother Ian Heart used to go to school here. He was a really good singer/guitarist and he managed to get a big record label to sign him. He followed his dreams. Sometimes I wish I had the courage to follow mine. After that he became famous and he never came back to school. Stephanie is only popular because of her brother. And she's also the captain of the cheerleading squad.

Adam and Chase notice me."What are you doing? Are you ease dropping?" Adam asks and I stare at him for a moment.

I take a step back. "No I just was I-" I stutter my words until Chase cuts me off.

"Aww. Does little Breella think that she can get a date to the ball? How cute. Sorry to ruin your dreams, but you'll be to stacked up on chores to even go." Him and friends laugh. "Even if you could go. Who would want to go with you? You're just a descusting servant." I slightly look down on the ground in sadness. He's right. Even I could go to the dance- no guy would ask me out. No guys ever talks to me except Leo. And my stepbrothers and their friends, but they are just bossing me around.

"Hey, don't worry. I have a 20 page book report I need done by Monday. That should keep you distracted." They laugh and they start to walk to class. I follow them and put their books on their desk and walk to mine.

*After school*

When school is done I get mine and my brother's things and I walk back home. As soon as I get home I just want to rest, but ever sense my father died I haven't gotten barely any sleep.

And I still can't "Breella!" My stepmother screams from coming down the stairs.

"Yes?" I say as I place the bags on the couch.

"Don't give me that tone! I want you to clean the floors and then the kitchen. When your done with that finish the rest of your chores." She points to a list on the living room table. I hold it up and it's a 5 foot long list. My eyes widen as I scroll my eyes down the list. "That should keep you busy until tomorrow." She laughs and I grab a water bucket and rags from the closet and start scrubbing the floors.

Adam and Chase walk in and they walk over the floor I just cleaned with their dirt shoes and then they kick the water bucket over. "Whoops. Our mistake" Chase says in an innocent voice and they both start to laugh. "Make you sure you scrub the floors good. I want to see my face on it." They both laugh and walk away. I clean up the water bucket and re scrub the floors, then the kitchen, then the bathrooms, and continue what was on the list.

"Breella!" My stepmother screams from upstairs as I finish dusting off the lint on the couch. "Help me get ready for the ball tonight! I'm chaperoning and I want to look good for when I meat the other single parent chaperons!" I go upstairs and help her with her dress, makeup, and hair. "When your done I want you to help Adam and Chase." I nod and walk to the boys room.

I knock on the door. "Adam, Chase, It's Breella."

"Come in!" They both order me.

I open the door and walk in. "What'd you want?" Chase says in a whiny voice."

"I'm suppose to help you get ready for the ball. Did you guys ask out Stephanie?" They nod.

"Yeah, Adam's taking her. I will be taking her best friend so you better make us look nice." I nod and hand them their tuxedos from their closet. I use the lint roller on them and help Adam with his tie.

As they and my stepmother are about to leave I stop them. "Is their any chance I could go to the ball?" They stare at me for a moment and then laugh.

"Are you kidding? There's no way you can go with all your chores. Plus you have nothing to wear and I don't think it's rags and dirt ball." I open the door for them and before my stepmother gets in the limo with my brothers she looks at me. "And don't even think about trying to come because if that list isn't done by the time I get home and you aren't here- I'm gonna make sure that you stay here with me forever." I nod in understanding and she smiles. "Good. We'll be back by midnight." She gets into the limo and drives off. I go back inside the house and get back to my chores.

I hear a knock at the door and I open it. It's Leo in his tuxedo. "Leo what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the ball?"

He gives me a smile. "Shouldn't you be at the ball?"

I roll my eyes. "Uhg, Leo I already told you-" He cut's me off.

"That you had to many chores?" He looks at our drive way and whistles and 5 maids come in.

"I appreciate you trying to help Leo, but-" He cuts me off a gain.

"Don't have anything to wear?" He goes out side and comes back with a beautiful white dress and glass slippers.

I gasp. "Oh Leo they're beautiful but I-" He cuts me off.

"Don't have a date? You don't need a date. You can hang out with me.''

I smile. "Leo thank you, But what about my stepmother? She'll know it's me."

He smiles and hands me a white mask. "It is a mascarde ball." I tear up and give him a hug and after a moment he pushes me away. "Now you better get ready."

I smile and nod. "Okay." I grab the dress and shoes, rush to the bathroom, get dress, do my hair and makeup and come out. "How do I look?"

Leo looks at me and smiles. "You look great." We smile at each other for a moment. "Okay we better get going. It's 8 o'clock." I nod and he takes me to the ball in his car. As soon as we get to the front doors of the school I stop and Leo looks back at me. "What's wrong?" He comes up to me.

"What if this doesn't work? I don't think I can do this?" I start to turn and walk away, but Leo grabs my hand.

"Hey, no one deserve to have a great time tonight more than you. Everything's gonna work out great. Now you get in their and have the best night of your life." I smile and we both walk in the school and in the cafeteria. There's balloons, lights, streamers, a big buffet, and a DJ.

Third Person's POV.

Adam, Chase, and their dates our talking to each other and Stephanie's brother Ian is in the corner surrounded by people who want to talk to him.

Ian's POV.

I'm getting so tired of people always wanting pictured with me and my autograph. Believe me I love my music, but the fans get a little intense. Most of the people aren't even my fans and they just want to get to know me because I'm famous. I only came to this ball because I want to have some normal life and my sister said I could come to the dance.

I always hear the same old things. 'Hey, Ian how you been?' 'Can I have an autograph?' 'Hey I haven't hung out with you in forever.' 'Do you have a girlfriend?'. And always answer the same thing. 'I've been good.' 'Sure.' 'I know right?' even though I've never seen you before. And 'I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment'. It is just all annoying. I would like to have a girlfriend, but I would like someone that doesn't like me just because I'm famous.

"Hey Ian, what's up?" Adam asks walking over to me with his arm around my sisters shoulder. I guess he asked her out.

"Um, nothing much I guess." I respond even though a barely know him.

"Uhg, isn't it exhausting when people always want to know you?" Chase who I believe is Adam's brother says with his arm around my sister's best friend's waist.

"Uh yeah, Hey I need to get a drink, but I'll be right back." I tell the people crowding around me and they let me leave. I walk over to the snack table grab my mask and put it on. Maybe some of those people will not recognize me. I was about to go to the dance floor when I hear everyone is silent, but I don't know why until I see this girl walk in. She's wearing a beautiful white dress and a matching mask, and has her gorgeous brown chocolate hair in a half up-half down do, and crystal glass slippers. Her makeup and so natural, but noticeable enough to be beautiful. She looks nervous and innocent when she sees everyone staring at her. I don't know what about her, but she just caught my eye.

Third Person POV.

As soon as Breella and Leo walk in everyone stares at Breella because of her beauty in mysteriousness. Breella takes a small step behind Leo. Then they both walk over to the buffet table and what they didn't know was Breella's stepmother was working at that station.

Breella's stepmother looks at Breella in confusion. "Excuse me." Breella and Leo turn around to face Tasha. "Do I know you?" She points to Breella.

Breella coughs to fix her voice. "Um, no. I've never seen you before in my life." Breella says with a deeper voice to make her sound different.

Tasha nods. "Oh, okay. Sorry." Breella nods and Leo takes her to the aside of the room.

A girl walks up to Leo. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around before. Do you want to dance?" Because of her mask they don't know who she is, but most importantly she doesn't know who they are.

"I uh-" He looks at Breella and she nods with a smile. "Yeah. I'd love to." He takes her hand and takes her to the dance floor. The sight of him being so happy makes Breella smile.

Breella's POV.

I stand their just watching my friend dance and I start to get a little board so I decide to go out to the football field that is also decorated. Their is nobody out here and I notice that theirs a pathway leading to a beautiful garden. I think for the garden club. Theirs a waterfall in the center, stone benches, flowers bushes, and bush walls that surround the entire garden with white Christmas lights. It looked amazing and I decide to take a seat on one of the benches. I start to hum softly to myself a little bit. I like to do that when I feel calm and relaxed.

"Wow." I stop humming when some guys walks in the garden.

I stand up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were their." I couldn't leave because he was infront of the only exit.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything. You're an amazing singer." I blush and look at the ground.

"Not really. I'm sure a lot of people sing better then me." I start to sit back down slowly on the bench.

The guy pulls out a guitar from behind the garden, walks over to me, and sit down beside me on the bench. "Do you mind if I listen?" He asks.

I look at him and smile for a moment, but then my smile dissapears. "Probably not gonna like what you hear." I say looking back down at the ground.

"Well you never know until you try. That's what I always say to myself." After a moment of silence he starts to play his guitar. I really felt like singing.

(Lucy Hale- Extra Ordinary. Just pretend that Breella wrote this herself)

'I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie.

Another night of putting on a disguise

I wanna tear it off and step in the light, don't you? Don't you?

So I'm knocking at your front door

And I'm looking for the right cure

I'm still a little bit unsure

Cause I know

Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary

But if you look close you'll find I'm very

Interesting

And hard to know

You can never tell where this might go

Cause I'm not your average, average person

I don't know much, but I know for certain

That I'm just a little bit extra, extra

I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

I can see it from the spark in your eyes

You believe in all the things you deny

You wanna fly and leave your worries behind, don't you? Don't you?

Well know I'm knocking at your front door

And I'm looking for the right cure

I'm still a little bit unsure

Cause I know

Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary

But if you look close you'll find that I'm very

Interesting

And hard to know

You can never tell where this might go

Cause I'm not your average, average person

I don't know much, but I know for certain

That I'm just a little bit extra, extra

I'm just a little bit extra ordinary'

He stare's at me. Was I really that bad? "Wow." He says. "That was amazing."

I smile. "Thank you." Music starts to play and we look to see the school band in beside the garden playing music.

The guys gets up from the seat and hols out his hand. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yes" I take his hand and we start to dance and laugh for what seemed like 30 seconds, but was actually 3 hours.

The guy stops dancing. "I need to show you who I am." He takes off his masks.

My eyes widen. "Ian Heart?" I just danced with Ian Heart. He liked my singing. If he finds out who I really am he's gonna be descusted.

He gives me a nervous look. "Does this change anything between us?" I stare at him for a moment or two. I shake my head 'no' and he smiles. "Good. Now I must know who you are." He comes close to take off my mask and as he steps closer I step back.

And just before he could take my mask off Leo comes running in out of breathe. "Bree. Thank goodness I found you. It's almost midnight."

Fear rushes over me. I completely forgot. "Sorry, I really have to go. It was so nice meeting you." Me and Leo start to run to the parking lot.

"Wait!" Ian calls. I look back at him while running and trip. Leo quickly helps me get up and we run to his car and drive away. As we drive away I see Ian picking something off the ground. MY PHONE! Oh no! My phone has a list of recordings of me singing. Besides that it doesn't have anything else because my stepmother would never pay for me to have a phone so all my phone does is have apps and I can record me singing. I don't bother to take pictures and I have no social life so hopefully couldn't figure out that's my phone.

Ian's POV.

She just ran away. Was it something I did? Was I too strong? I just thought she had the most beautiful voice I've ever hear. I didn't even Know her name. Wait! Bree! That's what the guy called her when he saw her. Is that her name? I don't care, that's all I have on her. At least it's something. I will find that girl. As I see her get in her car I see that she dropped something. A PHONE! Maybe I can use her phone to find her. I unlock her phone which surprisingly doesn't have a password and I look through it. No contacts, no pictures, no social media, no apps, no nothing. Wait! There's recordings on it. I listen to the recording and it's the most beautiful thing I've heard. It's recordings of her singing. That's how I'll find her.

Breella's POV.

I can't believe it. I just danced with Ian Heart. He was so close to almost finding out who I am and thank god Leo was their to save me. Leo drives me as fast and safely as he can to my house. I see my step-mother's car a few cars behind us.

"Leo I don't mean to be pushy, but can you go any faster?!" I yell

"Uh, yeah let me just avoid all safety rules, get a ticket, and live a happy life in jail." Leo says sarcastically and when he see's my angry glare he starts to drive a little faster. Once we get to the house, I make all the maids rush out the back door, get into a normal outfit, and give Leo a hug before he runs out the back door and leaves right into for my step-mother and step-brothers to walk in.

They seem angry "Uhg, tonight was our one chance to get Ian Heart to notice us! If my calculations were correct, he should have atleast wanted to hang out with us again sometime!" Chase says as he plops down on the couch right next to me reading a book.

"I know. He was to interested in that other girl. She seemed lame to me." Adam says as he picks up a chair and throws it across the room then sitting next to Chase.

"So how was the dance?" I try to say in a dissapointed voice.

"Horrible, and it's none of your little business!" Chase says as he shoves me and him and Adam get up and go to their rooms.

My step-mother walks over to me "Breella? The house is so-so clean. I take that under consideration next time you mess up." She says and she goes to my room. It's 12 so I should probably get to bed. I go down to my room and go to sleep.

*Monday morning at school*

After my step-brothers weekend tantrums, I'm glad to go to school. It's the only place I can really ever see Leo. Me and Leo decide to walk to school together that day and when we walk in their are flyers everywhere in the school. Leo runs up to one to grab it.

A smile goes across his face. "Oh my gosh Bree look." He holds up the paper.

 _ **LOOKING FOR A BEAUTIFUL GIRL WITH A MAGICAL VOICE NAMED BREE. I HAVE HER PHONE AND WOULD LIKE TO RETURN IT AND SEE HER AGAIN.**_

"Bree he wants to see you again. He has your phone so all you have to do is tell him it was you." Leo says and I give him a sad look.

"I can't Leo. He's looking for beautiful girl with a magical voice and that's not me. If he finds out that was me Friday night he's gonna be so dissapointed."

"What are you talking about? Any guy would be lucky to know you. I know I am and I don't understand why he can't have the chance too."

"Look Leo, I can't tell him and neither can you. Promise me you won't tell him."

"But-"

"Promise!"

"Fine. I promise."

"Thank you."

Third Person's POV.

Breella and Leo walk off to class, but what they didn't know that Chase using his super hearing heard their whole conversation.

"Adam! Breella is the girl Ian's been looking for!" Chase says angrily.

"Ew, really?"Adam says

"Yep." Chase's frown dissapears and he's smiling. "I have a plan."

*6 hours later.*

Chase and Adam see Bree standing alone in the gym since everyone else has left. Bree is sitting on the bleachers singing. Adam and Chase take out their phones and start to record.

*the next day*

Breella's POV.

Me and Leo walk into school and see theirs a crowd around the school news TV. Me and Leo walk up to the crowd and people start pointing and laughing at me. I look up at the TV and it's a recording of me singing, but not good singing. A recording of every time I messed up on a lyric, my voice cracked, fooling around, and fell of the bleachers when I was walking on top of them. Tears start to form and my eyes and Leo pulls me away to the garden outside.

"Oh, Leo. I can't believe that just happened. I'm so embarrest." I start to cry a little.

He gives me a hug "I know. And I think we both know who did it, but I don't know why."

He lets go "Leo I can't go back in their."

"And you don't have to. You can stay here with me for as long as you need to."

"Thanks."

Ian Heart comes walking in and I burry my face in Leo's chest. "Um, excuse me?" Ian says in a soft voice.

"What do you want?" Leo says while putting his arms around me.

"I just wanted to know-was that you on the TV?" I unburry my face and look at him straight in the eyes so he can see me.

"Yes." I say and I look down at his shoes.

"Your the one?" Ian asks and I nod. He runs towards me and hugs me. "You don't know how much I wanted to know who you are."

I let go of the hug "I may be the one you've been looking for, but you don't want to be friends with me."

He looks confused "I don't want to be friends with you." I look at him. "I want to ask you out and be more than friends with you." A big smile goes across my face.

"But, I'm not who you think I am." I say and I don't know why I'm debating.

"Yes you are. Would you like to go out with me this Friday?" He asks and I nod in excitement. "I also wanted to know if you wanted to be my partner in my singing career?"

I look at him in shock. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes. You have the most amazing voice I've ever heard and would like you and me to sing together." I give him a hug.

"Bree I'm so happy for you." Leo says as he hugs me. I almost forgot he was their.

"Oh yeah I never really got your name. Is it Bree or does he just call you that?" Ian asks.

"Oh, it's Bree-" Leo tries to explain, but I cut him off.

"It's Bree. My name is Bree."

After that Me and Ian started our partnered singing career. When it was time I did go to college to one of the best music schools ever and I went with my new boyfriends. As for Leo who was in a great college 5 miles away from mine, he came and visited almost every day. My step-brothers stayed at the house in Mission Creek and so far haven't gone to college and have no girlfriends. As for my step-mother who is wasting her life taking care of the boys and lost all her money to me because what we didn't know was in my dads will it stated once I get my high school diploma everything will go to me. Right now I'm living my Happily Ever After.

 _ **Hey. I hope you all like the story so far. This is a one-shot chapter story. If you have any ideas please let me know and I will give you the credit if wanted. Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you continue to read it.**_


	2. HHT

_**This is a true story that happened to me and my brother and I thought I could turn my brother's story into Bree's. Hope you like it. :)**_

Bree's POV.

I woke up Monday morning and felt pain in my ears and I had a massive headache. I look at my brothers capsule and see that Chase is not in his, but Adam is. I put my hand on my head hoping to stop it from pounding and slowly step out of my capsule. I softly wince in pain from ear and head. I super speed to the elevator and it takes me upstairs. I see Chase is sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. I can't let him no the pain I'm in. I walk in the kitchen and make my breakfast while putting on a fake smile.

"Hey Bree."

"Hey." I say while gritting my teeth from the pain, but still put on a fake smile.

He looks at me in concern "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just-" I cut myself off because I feel sick feeling in my stomach. I turn to the sink and start to throw up. Chase rushes to my side to hold back my hair and rubs my back. After doing that for about 2 minutes I stop. I start to groan from the pain.

"Bree are you okay?" Chase asks. I shake my head and groan while holding my stomach tight. "Okay, you better lay down." He leads me to the couch and as I lay down he sits next to my. The elevator dings 'bing' and I groan from the noise hurting my ears. Adam comes into the room.

He notices me "Hey, what's wrong with Bree?" Adam says and he rushes over to my side.

"I don't know she came upstairs this morning and she threw up." Chase explained Adam rubbed my shoulder for comfort.

I groan again "Where does it hurt?" Adam asks.

"My head, my stomach, and my ears." I say. Chase looks at Adam with a worried face.

"Let me scan you to see what's wrong." Chase gets up and scans me."You have an ear infection, but that's all you seem to have."

"Then why does my stomach and my head hurt?" I question.

"I don't know. I'll give you some medicine for your ear infection and your staying home from school today." Chase says and I nod.

"Adam go grab the blue pills in the cabinet." Adam does as I said, and grabs the pill and a glass of water. He hands me the pills and the cup of water and when I take the pills and the water I give the cup back to him.

"Well we better get going." Chase says and they start to walk towards the door.

I grab Adam's arm and stop him "Wait!" I say and they turn around to face me. "Can one of you get me a throw-up pan! Please!" I say quickly and Chase runs to get a throw-up pan and hand it to me. Adam pulls my hair back and I start to throw up.

"Maybe we better stay home today to take care of her." Chase says and Adam nods.

"No. You guys don't have to do that. I'm fine." I say groggily after I'm done throwing up.

"We do. Tasha and Leo are seeing Leo's grandma and Mr. Davenport is at that buisness meeting for 3 days. We are gonna take care of you." Chase says and put his hands in mine.

"Thank you guys." I say softly and I fall asleep. I wake up about 2 hours later gasping for air. For some reason I can't breath. I jolt up off the couch and sweet air starts to enter my lungs. Adam and Chase stare at me in concern.

"Bree what happened!" Chase asks and I keep taking deep breaths.

"I don't know. I was sound asleep and the suddenly I couldn't breath." I explain and tears start to come down my face.

"Are you okay?" Adam asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say and start to calm down.

"You need some rest. Why don't you go back to sleep." Chase says and I nod in agreement. The next 3 days were tough. Instead of getting better I feel like I just got worse. My brothers were great at taking care of me. They always knew what to do and we missed school for those 3 days. I did however still woke up from lack of oxygen a few times. I don't know why, but I started to get scared and I couldn't sleep.

*Later That Day*

Mr. Davenport comes in the room. "Hey guys, I'm home." He sees me laying on the couch with a blanket and Adam and Chase sitting around me with a cup of water, a throw-up pan, ice pack, and pills. "Is everything okay?" Mr. Davenport says with a concern voice and rushes over to me.

"Sort of. 3 days ago Bree got an ear infection, stomach ache, and head ache." Adam explains.

"We gave her everything she needed, but she doesn't seem to be getting any better." Chase explains the rest.

Mr. Davenport puts a hand on my head "Honey, we might need to take you to the hospital." I give him a scared look and I squeeze Adam's and Chase's hand. I hate hospitals. I always have. They make me so nervous and I freak out.

My family knows this. Chase puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay Bree." he says softly and I nod slightly.

"Bree can you walk." Mr. Davenport asks and when I try to even stand up my arms and legs fail me and I fall back onto the couch. "Okay Adam can you carry Bree to the car?" Mr. Davenport asks and Adam picks me up in a bridal hold and we all get in the car. The whole car ride their I'm to nervous, to do anything but think of what's gonna happen. I'm pretty sure my brothers or Mr. Davenport tried to talk to me, but I was to spaced out to answer. We reach the hospital and we all get out of the car and Adam again carries me inside.

Mr. Davenport walks up to the front desk. "Excuse me, but we need to see Dr. Johnson right now." The guy at the front desk nods and shows us to a room. Adam places me on the bed.

"How did you manage to get us in a room so quickly?" Chase asks.

"Dr. Johnson is our family's doctor. Everyone in the hospital knows if we need him, we need him right away." Mr. Davenport explains and not a moment later the doctor comes in who I assume is Dr. Johnson.

"Mr. Davenport what's wrong?" The doctor asks.

"Well, my daughter has had an ear infection for 3 days and my sons have been doing all the right treatments to help it, but it only seems to get worse. She also appears to have a stomach and head ache." Mr. Davenport explains to the doctor.

"Also when I would go to sleep I would wake up and have trouble breathing." I say and Mr. Davenports eyes widen because we never told him.

"Okay, lets check this out." He walks over and checks my ears and then my head.

"Okay, now Mr. Davenport does your family have any medical history." The doctor asks.

"Not that I know of. Wait! I had a lot of cousins, aunts and uncles that died mysteriously. They were at young ages so it wasn't because of old age." Mr. Davenport explains.

"I know what's going on. Mr. Davenport, your family has HHT." The doctor says. (Sorry I don't remember exactly what it stand for. I think its Hereditary hemorrhagic telangiectasia, but I'm not sure.)

"What's that?" Chase asks.

"It is an autosomal dominant genetic disorder that leads to abnormal blood vessel formation in the skin, mucous membranes, and often in organs such as the lungs, liver, and brain. Which in your case is the lungs. Your very lucky though. If you didn't have that ear infection we never would have known and you could have died. Most people aren't as lucky." I stare at the doctor in shock.

"So your saying I could have died?" I ask.

"Yes. Now you need immediate surgery. I recommend you calling some hospitals that would do the surgery. There's a hospital in Connecticut that has great doctors. They will have to give your whole family a test on their percentage of HHT because it's a genetic so your whole family does possibly have it. I'm so sorry." The doctor says and leaves the room.

"Wow." I say in a shocked voice.

"I'll call a hospital in Connecticut and get you an appointment." Mr. Davenport says and leaves the room. (I'm not saying that Connecticut has the best hospitals, I'm just saying that's the state the doctors told us to go to for the surgery.)

"Bree. Are you okay?" Adam asks and he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I could've died. Most people do die from this, but I was lucky enough to find out soon enough." I say with tears coming down my face and my brothers hug me.

"It's okay Bree. We're here for you." Chase says trying to comfort me and Mr. Davenport walks in.

"Okay Bree, you're going into surgery." Mr. Davenport says and I gulp. I've never had surgery before. My chip makes me almost immune to anything, so I have never needed surgery. Adam carries me to the car and when we drive to Mr. Davenports private jet Adam carries me into the jet. I slept the whole ride because Mr. Davenport says as long as I'm sitting up, I can sleep without having trouble breathing. When we make it to Connecticut, I'm absolutely terrified.

Chase's POV.

We make it to Connecticut and I can tell Bree's nervous. When Mr. Davenport gets up from his seat, Bree squeezes my hand so hard it turned purple.

"Okay, Bree. Are you ready?" Mr. Davenport asks Bree in a soft voice. She nods slightly. Me and Adam get out of our seats and Adam is about to carry Bree, but Mr. Davenport stops him. "Um, you guys aren't coming to the hospital."

We all stare at him. "What?" Bree asks with a worried voice and pure terror in her eyes.

"What do you mean, we aren't coming to the hospital?" Adam asks.

"I mean your not coming. Trust me it's better if you two stay here while Bree goes into surgery." Mr. Davenport explain and me and Adam try to disagree, but we lose the fight. Mr. Davenport takes Bree in her arms while still holding onto Adam's hand.

"It's okay Bree." Adam says and Bree lets go of his hand when Mr. Davenport walks further away.

"Don't worry, we'll see you right when you wake up from the surgery." I say and the private jet door closes.

"She'll be okay right?" Adam asks me.

"Yeah. Bree's strong." I say.

*2 hours later*

It's been 2 hours since Mr. Davenport and Bree went to the hospital for Bree's surgery. We get a call and I look to see who it is. It's Mr. Davenport!

I pick it up and put it on speaker. "Hey, how's Bree doing?" I ask and I hear screaming and crying in the background.

"She's um-well." Mr. Davenport says and Adam cuts him off.

"Is that her screaming and crying?" Adam asks in concern.

"Yes." Mr. Davenports says.

"What's wrong?!" I ask

"Bree needs to take pills that will make her sleep during surgery, but she's really scared. The nurses are considering to come in and hold her down and force her to take it, but I thought maybe you guys could calm her down." Mr. Davenport explains. (I don't know what nurses would hold a kid down to get him to calm down, but apparently me talking to my brother on the phone calmed him down.)

"Put her on the phone." I demand.

"Okay. Bree, it's Adam and Chase." Mr. Davenport says and hands the phone over to Bree.

Bree's screaming and crying starts to calm down. "He-hello?" Bree stutters.

"Bree, It's Adam and Chase." I say calmly.

Bree sniffles "Guys, I'm scared." Pure terror is in her voice.

"Look we know it's scary, but you have to take the pill. It's like having coffee, but reverse." Adam explains and Bree calms down.

"Okay." She sniffles and takes the pill. "You promise to see me as soon as I wake up?"

"We promise." I say in a serious voice.

Bree yawns "Okay. Bye, I love you guys." She calms down completely.

"Love you too." Me and Adam say and the call ends.

"Let's hope the surgery goes well." I say and we sit and talk.

*4 Hours Later*

After 4 hours of no word from Mr. Davenport or Bree and then we get a call from Mr. Davenport. I immediately pick it up and put it on speaker.

"Mr. Davenport how's Bree!" I basically yell at him and Adam rushes over to me.

"She's doing great and she got out of surgery a couple hours ago. The doctors say she should wake up in an hour so you should probably drive over now." Mr. Davenport explains.

"Okay, we'll be right over." I say in a rush and Adam drives us to the hospital.

We got to the front desk. "Hi, how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asks.

"We're brothers of Bree Davenport." Adam says.

"Bree Davenport. Ah- yes she's in room 203." She says and points the direction of the room.

"Thanks." I say and we basically run to the room. When we open the door and see Bree still sleeping her bed and Mr. Davenport in a chair right next to her bed.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Adam asks and hold Bree's hand.

"She's doing fine. I think she's starting to wake up." Mr. Davenport says and Bree start to move and slowly opens her eyes. When her eyes are completely open she smiles at the sight of us.

"Hey guys." She says in a small and shaky voice.

"Hey, how're you doing?" I ask and sit at the foot of her bed.

"I'm doing great. I'm so glad you guys came." She says and we hug her tight, but not to tight.

After that she stayed in the hospital for another day and then we went back home. Things were pretty normal after that. Me and Adam did get tested on our percentage off HHT and me and him only have a 20%-30% of HHT, so we'll be all good. It will pass on to our kids, but we don't have to worry about that now. We are so happy though that Bree is all better and after a few weeks of taking it easy and not using her bionics to much, she went back to being her normal self.


End file.
